


if this is love, i don't want it

by mor4ngdan



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mor4ngdan/pseuds/mor4ngdan
Summary: jungmo lay on their bed, tears forming in his eyes as he gazed upon the ceiling. he was left to wonder where he ever went wrong, for minhee to turn to another for happiness.





	if this is love, i don't want it

“i’ll go make some popcorn, wait right there.” minhee says as he almost skips to the kitchen. jungmo smiles widely as he starts to get comfortable on the couch. it was minhee and jungmo’s 3 year anniversary, and minhee organised a small movie night to show his gratitude for jungmo, or so he thought. ten minutes had passed, jungmo’s thoughts filled with the past three years of euphoria that minhee had provided him. once he had realised that popcorn doesn’t usually take more than five minutes, he got himself unstuck from the couch and tiptoed into the kitchen, hoping to give minhee a soft backhug. 

“no, binnie listen, he won’t find out unless we tell him and for what we know he can never find out.” jungmo’s ears perked up as he hid behind the wall before the kitchen. 

“he’s not going to find out, three years is nothing anyway.” he heard minhee’s attempt to whisper on the phone.

“woobin i swear, if you bring him up again, i will not take you on that date tomorrow,” minhee’s voice lowered and sounded more cautious, as if he knew jungmo was listening in.

“ok goodbye, jungmo’s probably waiting for me, it’s been ages. love you,” jungmo’s heart shattered at the last two words, as he always thought those words were only reserved for him.

he saw minhee take the popcorn from the microwave through blurry eyes, his heart aching at the conversation he heard. jungmo ran back to the couch, digging his head into a cushion, tears staining every thing it possibly could. minhee’s footsteps were getting louder and louder, as they shuffled quickly when minhee hears jungmo’s muffled cries. 

“jungmo, are you okay?” he rubs his hands on jungmo’s back, all in hopes to calm him down.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, KANG MINHEE. don't ever come back here again.” minhee’s hands jolted back in shock.

“no jungmo, i swear, whatever you heard was all a misunderstanding. please jungmo. i love yo-“

“if this is love, i don’t want it.” and with those words, minhee knew it was his time to go.


End file.
